I need my princess
by Sam7418
Summary: Yes another D/C story. Oneshot.


**I think I fail as an author but I wanted to try this idea. I don't own Total Drama Island and tell me truthfully about this story. Beginning is kind of boring. **

Things were going according to plan. She couldn't resist me now. I had gone to a bar the same day Courtney broke up with me; she had said something about being selfish. However, I had many tricks up my sleeve to get her back. This one was sure to work. I loved Courtney, but sometimes I didn't show. I had stalked her after TDI was over and moved to where she lived. We had been together for ten years. She had three different jobs. That was a very important fact in my plan. She was a counselor during the summer, a substitute on the weekdays, and most importantly a judge on the weekends. She likes to help the community that goody-two shoe.

Anyway I had gone to a bar for two reasons. One it was a part of my plan and two I was a little upset she broke up with me. Okay I was very upset, but confident that I could get her back. All I had to do for my plan was pretend to get drunk. I knew how to handle my alcohol but no one else had to know I could. It was easy, pretend to be drunk, get in a fight, pull a knife, and then let the police do the rest.

"Hey were you listening to me? Huh convict?" I shook out of my trance and turned to the cop in the front seat.

"Excuse me, what?" I think Courtney was wearing off on me.

"I said you looked familiar. You ever been on T.V?" I sighed. One this guy had a weird accent and two I would have to be friendly to get this man's help.

"Ten years ago I was on a reality show."

"Which one?"

"An old show called Total Drama Island. I had met the first person I ever loved on that show and yesterday, Friday, she dumped me. I have a plan to get her back though."

"Wait, were you that kid Duncan? Girlfriend was a real sweet person, Courtney was it?"

"Yeah I'm Duncan and yes her name was Courtney. I really want her back so I kind of need your help."

"Yeah I remember now. My daughter loved that show. I think you and Courtney were her favorite." I huffed. This guy was not listening to me and I really didn't want to get drastic.

"Yes so will you help me? Pl…ple… please?" I mentally slapped myself. Duncan does not say please.

"Well it depends. Why don't you tell me what I have to do?"

"Alright." I told him my plan. He nodded at a few parts of my plan and shook his head at my ignorance of letting her go.

"Well sir, I think that plan is both stupid and smart at the same time, but mostly stupid. I'll help you but she better help you turn your life around. The fact that the fight back there looked so real has lead me to believe you've done a bit of this kind of violence in your past. Well here's the certain court you asked for. Get your ass in there and win her back." He pushed me out of the car and into court.

I walked in as calmly as I could. I was right, as always, because Courtney was up at the bench. Imagine her surprise seeing me walk in with my getup, Mohawk, piercings, and dirty clothes. She kept looking down at her papers and checking the name to make sure she was right. I saw her shake her head and she signaled me to approach the bench. Here it comes.

"What are you doing here?" She said it in a yell whisper voice.

"What you don't want to see your boyfriend?" I returned.

"If I remember correctly I believe I broke up with you." There was that stinging in my heart. The same kind I had the day she broke up with me. My eyes showed sadness, I could tell because her face fell from full anger and despair into a bit of anger and turned a little teary.

"Aw please don't do this to me. I came to visit you didn't I?" I tried to not sound as disappointed as I felt.

"Again the question reappears; why are you here?" I sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as it used to be.

"Well I kind of faked drunkenness so I could get arrested and come to see you because I knew you wouldn't want to see me. Now you have to see me whether you want to or not."

"So your risking getting jailed just to come see me?"

"Yeah that's about right. I wanted to say sorry and I really do…" She looked like she wanted me to continue.

"Yeah you really do what?"

"I really love you and I want to ask you to go out to dinner with me and I'll give up going to bars for another half year." I was about to make a deal. There was no way I could deal with life without my princess.

"How about you give up going to bars altogether and I'll start going out with you again." My infamous smirk formed on my face.

"I'll give up crime forever if you do something very special for me tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"Now you're asking too much. But I will go out with you if you give up going to bars." I didn't even take a second to respond.

"Yes I would love that." She gave me a warm smile.

"Then it's settled." She pounded the gavel down.

"Seven weeks of community service and a seven hundred dollar fine." I had on a shocked look.

"Seven hundred dollars! The last time I was here he only gave me a…"

"Last time?"

"Never mind. But seriously that's a little much."

"I know the extra four hundred is for the shopping spree you will be paying for."

"And who, pray tell, gets the trip?"

"Let's just say your little princess needs some more glass slippers."

It's kind of a parody of this one Two and a Half Men episode… that I didn't see. Ha… ha ha… ha. (Looking around nervously) So what do you think?


End file.
